


[PODFIC] Five Times Hanzo Shimada Lost His Composure

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Content, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Torture, Everything's fine though, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Hanzo, Gratuitous McCree, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Protectiveness, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "When Hanzo first arrived at the Watchpoint, he wasn't expecting anything like Jesse McCree. Already shouldering the responsibility of pursuing his redemption, and trying to reconnect with Genji, Hanzo is determined to make his new arrangement a success. However, the gunslinger has an irritatingly thoughtless way of making Hanzo loose his composure."





	[PODFIC] Five Times Hanzo Shimada Lost His Composure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Hanzo Shimada Lost His Composure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521063) by [leoandlancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandlancer/pseuds/leoandlancer). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

 

All story credit goes to [leoandlancer ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandlancer/pseuds/leoandlancer)<3

Length: 03:26:39

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M25eo0zlzXB9coWdi51ZEz2b1qOFsUwm)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jvImhmv0FADxboAa25CCnYQhucNlbfLW)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1f9sA6QUzuC7oko9t5dd1FkTV1wZ0GaVv)

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vAqpWR5dWUk_rlC94oPY5cuj_gp2_Wn3)

[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qDFwdQyXrjlEk42HdrIwqRmR1NOYMKnJ)

[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1irTw09N3qcKIX8ByRmLxLOGgld6rRjYy)

 

Listen on tumblr:

[Chapter 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174195039302/chapter-1-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost-his)

[Chapter 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174286821827/chapter-2-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost-his)

Chapter 3: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174420340082/chapter-3-part-1-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174421120313/chapter-3-part-2-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost)

Chapter 4: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174647005913/chapter-4-part-1-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174647764772/chapter-4-part-2-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174648545434/chapter-4-part-3-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost)

Chapter 5: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174869198127/chapter-5-part-1-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174869960846/chapter-5-part-2-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/174870700310/chapter-5-part-3-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost)

Chapter 6:[ Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175092554431/chapter-6-part-1-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175093081904/chapter-6-part-2-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175093613895/chapter-6-part-3-of-five-times-hanzo-shimada-lost), [Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175094156520/chapter-6-part-4-final-part-of-five-times-hanzo)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
